Watches held on the user's wrist by means of a watch band are known from the prior art. This band may be made of leather, of fabric, of rubber, of plastic, of ceramic or even of metal and is connected to the pairs of lugs of the watch case via bars fixed for example between the lugs.
Such an embodiment exhibits a number of disadvantages. Specifically, the traditional bar comprises several small sliding components that form the ends and a cylinder with a spring in the middle to form the body and holding everything together, which means that the bar by design is not rigid and exhibits play so as to allow the components to slide relative to one another (ends pushed back into the cylindrical body).
In addition, the connecting link situated between the case and the other links of the band needs to have lateral gaps so that the band can be fitted and/or removed, thus further detracting from the retention quality of the bar.
In the end analysis, such a setup involves a visible clearance between the watch case in the region between the lugs, and the connecting link of the band, and this is unattractive and gives the impression of a poor fit or of poor-quality manufacturing.